edgewaterfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Edgewater Falls/Transcript
Convincing Friends News Reporter: In other news, today marks the third anniversary of Ella H- Andi: *Looks At Ashton* *Shuts Off TV* Hey...guys? Joe: Hey. Andi: *Rolls Eyes* Guys? Joe: S'up. Andi: *Grabs Remote* *Throws Remote At Joe* Joe: OW! Dude! What the heck is your problem? Madison: Joe! Are you okay? Andi: Um, hello? Did you forget about me? Madison: Sorry, Andi. What exactly did you want? Andi: Well, um, what I wanted to ask was... Madison: We're paying attention to you. You gonna answer the question or keep throwing remotes at my boyfriend? Andi: Okay. *Scratches Palm Of Hand* Do you think, that maybe, we should visit Ella's house? Like, we didn't even go to her funeral! Marilyn: First of all, Ella didn't have a house. She had a mansion. How could you forget that when she's bragged about it, like, a bazillion times? Sec- Ashton: Okay, we get it. Stop bad mouthing my dead girlfriend. Marilyn: Yeah, okay. Secondly, we didn't go to Ella's funeral because her family hated us and banned us from going. Ashton: Well, we should still go. Madison: Yeah! Andi: So...majority rules. That's the rule! Joe: Yeah...in the fourth grade. Andi: Shut up! Joe: Well, what are you gonna do? Just..break in? Marilyn: It's not gonna be "breaking in", it's entering! Those are two different things. Plus, her family is out looking for houses in Brooklyn. Joe: Yeah, okay. Marilyn: So, are we going or what? Andi: Just so you know, we're using your car, Joe. Joe: What!?! No! You can't use my car! Madison: Please? Joe: *Smiles* No. Want to hear it in Spanish? No! Ashton: Shut up, Joe. Or I will tell everyone your middle name. Madison: Ooh, what's your middle name? Ashton: It's- Joe: OKAY! FINE! I'll go with you! And you can take my car. But I'm driving, okay? Ashton: Thanks, Warbucks. *Smirks* Joe: NO! SHUT UP! At The Mansion Andi: This is it! Gosh, it looks exactly the same as it did three years ago. Joe: Except...there's a mini memorial over there. Andi: There is? Thanks. *Walks To The Mini Memorial* Marilyn: Hey, guys. Remember this? *Shows Picture Frame To Group* Ashton: Of course I remember that. It was the last picture we took together before she died. Flashback Ella: Ashie...I don't feel so good. Ashton: What do you mean? Ella:: It means that my stomach isn't agreeing with me. Now, help me sit down. Ashton: Okay. *Helps Ella Sit Down* Ella: Ashie, what'd you put in the drink. Ashton: Nothing! I just grabbed drinks from the refreshments table. Ella: You sure? Ashton: Yes, I'm sure. *Looks At Table Behind Him* Ella: Ashie, what's up? Ashton: Ella, you grabbed the wrong dr- Ella: *Falls On Floor* Ashton: Ella? Guys! Come here! Andi: What's up? Ashton: Ella..she passed out. I think. I hope. Andi: *Checks Pulse* ...She's dead. "The Emails" Andi: Ashton? You coming? Ashton: You know what? I'll be right back. *Walks Upstairs* Ashton: *Walks In Ella's Room* Same as always. *Looks At Open Laptop* Except for that. *Grabs Laptop* Laptop: WELCOME, ELLA. YOU HAVE 3 UNREAD EMAILS. Ashton: Three? I thought she had more. *Clicks On "Email" Icon* Ashton: *Reads Email #1* Unknown Email-er: Where are you? RealEllaHoward@gmail.com: In hiding. Ashton: This was replied to three hours ago... This isn't possible! Joe: *Enters Room* Hey, Ashton. We're leaving. Ashton: Yeah. Hey, Joe, I don't think Ella's dead. Joe: And...why would you think that? Ashton: Because...I just do. Joe: That's not an explanation. Ashton: I just thought... Joe: A "thought" isn't the same as a "fact". Ashton: I know! Joe: Do you? Or do you just "think" you do? Ashton: Be quiet, Warbucks. Joe: My name is Joe, Ashton. Now let's go. Ashton: Fine...Warbucks. *Leaves* Joe: *Leaves* A Ride Home Andi: So, did you guys have a good time? Joe: I guess. *Glares At Ashton* Ashton: Well, I spent 30 minutes in my dead girlfriend's house, so, I don't even know. Joe: Cool. Ashton: Joe, can you just drive me home? You already know where I live. Joe: Sure. *Pulls Up In Ashton's Driveway* Ashton: Bye, guys. And, bye Warbucks. Joe: *Glares* Ashton: I'm gonna prove that she Ella isn't dead. No matter what. Category:Transcripts